The New Girl In Town
by Ekaterina Cuore
Summary: Jade was the outcast of her town, but when she bump into a new world, she discover that theres no thing as an outcast. But what happend when something is threatening her new home, and the human world? With the help of her new friend, Jack and Sally, she tries to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

The new girl in town

Jade's POV

"Who needs friend? Not me!" I said as I stormed out of Prom. I was now the complete outcast of the town. My parents were all fascinated on my older sister, and it was never on my head because when she returned from college, I had to move to the attic. Right now, at Prom, a boy stood me up, the cheerleader played a prank on me, and right now, I was in verge of tears. As I roamed through the town, I was thinking many things, for an example: if I get lost, nobody would care if I go missing, nope, not at all. The only thing good happening to me was that Christmas incident that occurred a year ago, a Santa Clause impostor almost destroyed Christmas; it was funny because I didn't expect anything for Christmas, but at least the toys ate my sister's early gifts. The night was getting colder, maybe the idea of roaming around the town with a short black strapless dress and a tiny top hat upon my long brunet hair wasn't a good idea, but I looked nice. I stopped in front of a store where I could see my reflection, a rocker girl in sight, beautiful dark rose and nothing else. The cemetery was still open, a lonely place for a weird and lonely girl, so I smiled. I smiled because I could, I can and I wanted, so when I reached the open gates, I frowned. An angel was in front of me, abandoned by the years as the stone had shown her age, it was so sad, not sadder as the two of her arms that were extended, like if she wanted to hug someone, but at the end, she was only holding her book. The monument was beautiful before, how could anyone let it go like this? Maybe they just can, I guessed. I hummed a soft melody, as I passed by the tombstone and later realized that another melody was interfering with mine. At first, I thought it was nothing, but when I took a better look, nobody was driving by, and everything was silent, all except for that melody. I looked around the cemetery (where it was the only place where the music was loud enough), hoping I bumped into it, but all lead into that same monument. I'm embarrassed to say that I got near, curiosity got the best of me, and then it's were I heart it. _This is Halloween, this is Halloween…_, I heard it saying, and it was quite strange actually. We were on the middle of a June, and monument couldn't possibly play a tune. I took a better look at it once more, was it really a monument or a tomb? As I gave a soft knock on it, it felt just felt hollow; a harder knock, sounded like doors. I turned around trying to leave but something caught my eyes, something odd. A small doll, a strange one actually because her face seemed like if someone spooked her, did it belong to someone? They closed this cemetery to build a new one, maybe a bigger one, I felt quite bad for the doll, it belonged to someone and they just forgot all about it. I picked it up, it was more like a creepy doll than a normal one, and smiled, it was unique. A wind started to hit me from behind, making me hear a pair of doors open, I could've accept the sound of the gates but no, it sounded more like a pairs of doors, can it be the ones I knocked before? From my curiosity, I turned to face the monument or better yet, the tomb (it would remain a mystery I guess), and found myself in shock to see that there door was open to my direction. More or less, it was dark, it was impossible to see a thing, but one could hear the music, and that drew me closer. As I got close enough, I hold on to the edge of the doors and try to see if there was something inside, but every time I tried to get even closer, I was on the edge of the entrance. I didn't notice my current situation until I felt the door closing behind me and suddenly I fell to the darkness. All that I felt was pain as I rolled down what I presumed was stairs until I reached a part that just caught up with speed. I saw a light before I could hit ground, after that, all was blur. The sound of music that played before stopped and a soft gasping sound caught my ear, later I swore I could hear soft footsteps heading to my direction, but after that, all head into darkness.

Sally's POV

I was on the Spiral hill looking at the stars, all alone. Since the Sandy Claws incident, Jack and I spend most of the time together, but Halloween is getting closer and the town is in need of him. All the ideas he had presented has been wonderful, and everyone is excited about them, but sometimes, it's an exhausting job for Jack. He worries about the preparation and last minutes thing, in my case, I've been driven crazy with the plenty of costume I have to make, but I do it because I love it, maybe that's why he never quit. I softly started to hum a soft melody of the song we usually sing in Halloween, and later started to sing the first verse. "_This is Halloween, This is Halloween…" _I started, after a while I heard a knock, that made me stop. I stood up and I squinted my eyes to see if there was anybody here, but all I saw was an empty cemetery. It was all in my head, I thought. As I turned again, I heard someone else singing, I smiled as I remember the song. "My dearest friend, if you don't mind…" he stopped, making me smile; Jack always tries his best to meet up with me here. Jack reached for my hand and kisses it as a gentleman. "How is everything going?" I asked as he started humming _This is Halloween_. Before he could say anything, we heard a moaning sound of pain and from my eyes, I saw someone on the ground, apparently hurt. I let out a gasp and hurried to see if the creature was alright, but then I just walked cautiously to its side. She turned and what I saw was a girl, a human girl. "Jack, come quick!" I shouted and the question in my mind, how did she ever got here?

Jade's POV

I softly opened my eyes, and still, my vision was a bit foggy. "Doctor, your patient has woken." Said a maturely voice. "Thank you my Jewel." Responded another voice but its sound was quite frightening. "Are you completely awake?" asked the voice in a louder tone, later someone shined a light upon my face. I gave in a moan of pain as I tried to focus my look. "That was quite an incident you caused last night, everybody in town doesn't stop talking about the great arrival of a human." He kept saying, and I laughed. "W-where am I?" "Why, Sally told Jack to bring you here, too bad the entire town saw you, they are drowning me question." He said in an irritated tone and then I heard a glass break. I took a deep breath, I was afraid for my life; I was with a mad man! "Don't push yourself to much." Said the mature voice, if I remember, he called her Jewel, lovely name. "So, w-what's wrong with me?" I asked. "Nothing deadly. Broken arm, I can replace that with a mechanical arm, and your vision will return to its normal state sooner or later." He said, I swallowed hard in fear. "Master." Said a grasps voice, who made his emphasis on the 's' and the 'r'. "What Igor?" asked the voice. "Jacks here for the patient." Said Igor. I blinked twice and my vision turned normal, the first thing I saw was a skeleton entering through the door, well dress though. "Doctor!" it called, or maybe he called, I don't know anymore. "Jack, good to see you, how's the preparation?" "It had to be stopped for a while." I took a better look of my doctor and how I saw him was like a pale-as-a-sheet mad scientist with a duckbill-like mouth and a hinged skullcap that he opened it up to reveal his brain as he scratched it so casually. The sound of his wheelchair was making me insane, it sounded like the one my old aunt used, but in her case, I felt bad of the wheelchair, it wasn't old, it was caring her 400 weight. Back to the present, I wanted to run out of the door, because the pain in my arm was real, and if I could feel it, this was no dream or even nightmare. "So, how's the patient?" asked the skeleton as he referred to me. "She's awake, so don't worry." Said the Doctor turning towards me. "Can she talk?" wondered the skeleton, and the doctor nodded. I looked down and closed my eyes. "I think she's in a bit of a shock to see you Jack." Said the doctor, but I shook my head. I liked skeletons and weird stuff, so it freaks me out actually to talk to them, I guess. "Wait." I said opening my eyes. "So let me make this clear. You are a talking skeleton and you're a mad scientist?" I asked statin the obvious and both nodded, so I took a deeper breath and laugh. "You two understand this is not possible." "If it wasn't possible, why are we even here?" Said the woman that had the same features as the doctor, but she was a bit taller, not as the skeleton of course. "Do you want anything?" she later asked. "Yes, can you get me out of this table; I don't like it when I'm strap down into places."

After a while, I was on a chair next to Dr. Finklestein, if I recalled his name, with a piece of fabric holding my arm up. I was glad I convinced the doctor to let me fix my own arm; I was never fond to any kind operations anyway. Standing in front of me was Jack, and later came in Jewel with a trade of refreshments. "Halloween Town?" I said as I grabbed my glass of strange liquids. Jack nodded at the name, and so he kept explaining what they usually do and have here. Later on, he continued to tell me his theory of the 'how' I got here. "Interesting." I said having a sip of the liquid, but later on coughed as I tasted the awfulness of the flavors. "W-what's this?" I asked handing the glass back to Jack who was studying my expression. "It's a glass of sewer water with a hint cockroaches." Said Jewel drinking a bit of her glass, I think they already forgot I was human. "I'm not thirsty, but thanks." I said nervously and stood up. "So tell me doctor, you mentioned a name a while back, Sally, isn't it?" Jack smiled at her name. "I can take you to her. You can even see the town if you want." He offered me, I didn't know what to respond but I only smile and nodded.

Jack's POV

The girl was walking a bit off, or is it how humans does it? In here, some wobble their way through, other just crawl, but this girl walks like Sally. She stayed quiet as we walked through town, a crowded day on the streets. Everyone stopped to ask me when we can continue the preparations, and I responded within two days, now the rest of the questions were about the girl. It was hard to see her, with everyone holding her good arm out, others holding her locks of hair in their hand. It was something humorous when she started responding the questions in her nervous tone, but after I actually lost her from my sight, I had to intervene. I put on my scariest face and gave a high pitch screech, scaring everyone and then they continued to their usual routines. "I'm sorry about the crowd." I said scratching the back of my skull. "I-it's nothing, I'm not used for anyone giving me a lot of attention." "Well you're our guest of honor!" I said out loud as we continued our way. "So, how does Sally looks like?" she asked a bit nervous, maybe she's afraid that could be a possible insult of what not. "Well, she's not a witch, or a sea monster, I'll tell you that." I started. We arrived to the Residential Area, Herlom Homesteed and stopped in front of a small house that was recently built. After my Christmas incident, she moved out from Dr. Finklestein's house, and to show the gratitude for trying to help Sandy Claws, the town helped build her a new home. I remembered when Sandy Claws told me that Sally was the only one that made sense in this place, and he was right. Since that moment, I saw her true self, she was beautiful when she was completely nervous, I just wanted to steal a kiss from Sally, just to let her know that I finally understood her feelings, but the Mayor had to interrupt everything. When I noticed that the doctor build himself Jewel, I knew she was free (even though he grew to be a father figure to Sally after they tried to bond with each other) and so I followed her to the Spiral Hill. "Special friend?" asked the girl returning me to the present, and I laughed, did I was actually that deep into my memories? Before I could answer, I heard Sally's voice. "Jack, is that you?" she said answering the door. "I brought you a visitor." I said with a smile. When she finally opened the door, she smiled towards the girl. "Oh, I see you're okay."

Jade's POV

Sally, who I presumed, opened the door and greeted me kindly. Jack was right; she was no witch or sea monster, but a lovely ragdoll. She had her long red hair that look nicely with her pale skin that I found odd; did I saw a hint of blue? Either way, it complimented well with her figure. Sally didn't look so scary like the rest of the town; in fact, she looked like a sweet heart. "Please come in. Want something to drink?" she asked so kindly. I quickly shook my hands in denial, if I keep drinking strange things, I probably end up dead. As we entered to the living room, I sat on a lonely chair while Jack sat next to her on a love seat. "I should thank you both for helping me." I decided to say. "It's no problem, are you sure you're okay?" asked Sally referring to my arm. "It will be okay in a week or two." Sally smiled in relief, and later tilted her head. "Can I ask your name?" "Oh, my bad. It's Jade." I said. "So Jade, do you live far from here?" I nodded. "Well, we can't let you leave with a broken arm." Said Jack. "That's true, why you don't stay with me?" added Sally. I laughed nervous; can I even push my luck? My parents wouldn't miss me, so if they don't mind… There was a knock on the door, later the doorbell. "Sally, is Jack with you?" said a nervous voice. When she opened the door, I saw fat man, who has the appearance of a giant candy corn, wearing an impossibly tall top hat, a spider bolo tie, and a ribbon of office that says "Mayor" on it. His cone-shaped head has two faces. One face is orange-colored, rosy-cheeked, and smiling; the other face is pale, white, and frowning. "Good afternoon." Said Sally letting him in. "Good afternoon." He said with his bright side face, and later looks at Jack. His face changed quickly into a frightening look and rushed to his side. "The Vampire Brothers wanted me to give to this. Apparently their nephew is coming for a visit for this Halloween; I just wanted to let you know." "Sounds wonderful both can stay for Halloween!" "Both?" said the Mayor worried and later looked at me. "Is it a good idea to have her here Jack?" asked the Mayor in a hush voice. "She wouldn't mind staying here, right?" "I don't want to be a bother for any of you." I said but Jack laughed. "Nonsense, it's one in a lifetime were one can truly experience Halloween." The Mayor coughed and then headed to the door. "Well…if it doesn't bother to you Jack." He changed his worried face into a smile, and headed to the door. "I need to continue see if everyone is ready for the preparations for this Halloween." The Mayor said walking backwards, unfortunately he fell from the stairs. "Is that even possible?" I asked as we all burst into laughter. The night came at last and I decided to change into a nightgown that Sally laid out for me. A black colored gown within layers of fabric that reach to my knees, best of all, it was sleeve less, so I could still feel the breeze of the cold night. Before I could leave the room, I saw Jack and Sally on the door holding each other's hands, a kiss near the lips and he left, it was disgustingly cute.

?'s POV

I entered to the town so tired, didn't they knew I was coming? After a long journey, I was finally here, away from the V. Colonies, just need to stay hid until Halloween passes, and everything will return to normal… I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I walked around the town at night to head back home. I didn't wanted to leave Sally so early, but she had a guest now, so I had to go on my way. The vampire brothers passed by me and later returned to face me. "Hello Jack." Said the four vampires. "Hello, is a great night to stroll around town square." I said. "Why yes, even more when we are having our nephew here." "Yes, I heard." I wanted to keep walking until I reached my bed, but it wouldn't seem good if I dismissed them. "So when is he supposed to come?" I decided to ask. "Well, we actually don't know. Archer said the sooner, the better." Said one of them, I was so tired; I couldn't identify which one was. The name Archer sounded familiar in my skull, wasn't he supposed to be the prince of the vampires? Ophelia was the temporary queen, right? Why did he even want to come? The Vampires Brothers decided to finish there errands before the sun could catch on them; relief. As I reached to the gate of my manor, I felt someone calling me, it almost sounded like a whisper, but at least I heard it. I turned and suddenly felt someone falling over me; nobody was around, only me and a body. It felt a bit heavy, but I couldn't leave anybody out here on the cold, so I brought my guest in. I lid up the room with candles because my generator wasn't working and later I examined who was the one who passed out. As I got closer, I noticed some of his feature. It was a pale boy with black and white shoulder length hair; from his clothing he was wearing dark colored jeans and a dark blue coat. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked hoping he woke up, but still, nothing. As I started to think, a mischief idea came to mind. I got closer to him and out of nowhere; I gave the loudest and terrifying scream I could think of and finally see the boy responding. "Ubi in terra?" the boy started, but later took a deep breath. "I think that was uncalled for." He decided to say. "Well, I had no choice, you were out cold." I said standing straight. "Who are you?" I asked. "Archer." He said and I froze. "You're the Vampire Brother's nephew, didn't expect you here so early." I said offering him a hand. "I couldn't wait." His eyes were red, and when he talked, he shown his fangs. "Hungry?" I asked as I went to the kitchen. "Do you have blood in here?" he asked confused. "I always have a bottle or two just in case." I explained. I poured a bit of the red liquid into the glass and later returned to living room. "Thank you…" he said, but how rude, I never introduce myself. "Jack, Jack Skellington." There was a silence that had to be interrupted. "Why did you wanted to come here?" I asked. He widened his eyes and turned. "I wanted to visit my uncles, and perhaps, to see how everyone celebrated Halloween." He was lying, and I know it. "Well, it's probably morning now, so you better rest, and then you can visit your uncles then." I suggested guiding him threw my humble scare home. We stopped in front of the guest room, on the second floor, a small room with only a couple of small windows, but the sun never goes to their direction, so it wouldn't be difficult for him. "I hope this would do." I said as he entered and took a better look. The walls were painted purple, and the drapes in the window had a bright red color, on the floor, it had black tiles, and the furniture was all white with black details. "Thank you." He said, so I closed the door and headed to my room. It was across the hall; next to a staircase were it lead into a room were Sally's usually works on my Halloween costume. She organized it very well with every costume in a mannequin. I jumped to my bed and it felt so cold, and without any warning I had fallen asleep.

Archer's POV

After my long journey here, I ran out of supplies, there was no doubt I would faint before I reached my uncle's manor. Clearly I was roaming around the town, following a tall figure, and before I could say anything, all went black. With all that happened, I forgot to pack a rational amount of blood, but at least my uncle's knew I was coming. It all started a month ago, everything was getting out of control, and there was nothing for me to rule in the future…it was her fault. I had to run before anything got any worse, so I packed the supplies I needed for the trip, wrote a letter to my uncles and went off. When I was still developing my abilities as a vampire, my aunt was ordered to rule the colonies, but why everything had to go wrong? I left everything on my room; the only thing I could possibly grab was… The sound of a scream made me jolt in fear, it even made me talk in Latin for a second or two. The sight of the skeleton made me feel calm; he was The Pumpkin King, even though his name slipped my mind. He was generous enough to give me a glass of blood, O+, the rarest king and yet my favorite. Thanks to Jack, he introduced himself; I had a place to avoid the sun and to at least rest, I have kept up the lie I was telling. The room was lovely, and there was a wardrobe empty, so decided to sleep in there. I took off my coat and laid it on the bed, and later I hang my self-downward and decided to sleep.

The morning shined on me, maybe because I forgot to close the door, so I hurried and cover myself before anything bad could ever happened. Vampire takes time to burn, like an hour to four, but one can still feel it. As I sat on the wardrobe, I took from my pocket a necklace that holds a key with a ruby on its center. How could a small thing cause any trouble? I put it around my neck and felt rather strange, I oddly never knew what this thing does, but no more questions, I needed to keep it safe.

Sally's POV

I woke early to keep on my work, even if I didn't sleep at all. Jade and I talked about many things, it's been some time I ever had a friend that I could talk to. We mostly talked about clothes, hairstyles and even boys, so we had a laugh at that part. I walked around the kitchen as I was avoiding any sudden movement that could even make a sound, but she woke up with the sounds of a glass that was missed place. "I'm sorry, did I woke you?" I asked, but she shook her head slowly. "Why are you so early?" Jade asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Need to keep up with the preparations." I said. "But didn't he say we could start tomorrow?" "Yes, but…" Jade smiled, she knew me well now. "You really like him, don't you?" I nodded. "So, what can I help with?" She asked, didn't she realized she only had a good arm? I raise an eyebrow at her and sighed. "Do you know where Jack lives?" Jade shook her head, it was obvious. "He lives in a large house, with a tall tower, you can't possibly miss it." She laughed nervously. "So, what can I help you with?" "Can you deliver this? I wanted to see if he likes what I come up for this Halloween." I said handing her a scrap book. Before she headed to the door, I had to stop her. "Are you going out with that?" I said pointing out the night gown, and she blushed. I quickly went to search for a dress I made for a witch that begged me dearly to make it, but she decided that it suites me better. I barely use it, so why doesn't Jade give a proper use? I opened my closet where I found the dress, it look nice. It was a knee length dress that was a bit loose, the sleeves were cut in the middle, letting it dangle to the sides and the arms to breathe. On the chest area there was two silver stings that dangled, highlighting from the green dress and if one tied up, it will hide the cleavage area. It would look lovely with her brown boots.

Before she was leaving, she looked at a broken mirror I had on the entrances and smiled. "Thank you." She said and so she left, in my chest, I felt that something's wrong.

Jade's POV

I looked beautiful, even in a broken mirror. I gave my thanks to Sally for lending me this dress, and letting stay, but most of all, for being my friend. The town was crowded, and yet, everyone greeted me, apparently I'm part of the family. Kids were playing, a band around the corner preparing to play, and apparently everyone decided to take it easy, all except Sally. After a while, I got lost, a tower that outstands from Town Square? I gave out a laugh, there was no such thing. When I decided to give up, I turn around and saw a large house with a tower that…"How did I even miss that?" I asked myself and later took a deep breath.

The gates gave in a high pitch screeching sound; apparently it's been old for a while. I slowly walked in and noticed the stairs that would led me to his manor, it was easy to climb if one was tall as Jack, but for me, it seemed impossible. My throat felt dry when I reached the top; I was dying of thirst, and before I could pull what it seemed a doorbell, I screamed in fear. It was a spider, and even if I sometimes like the patterns of their webs, I'm not too fond with them. I closed my eyes and decided to knock on the door, but when my fists barely touched the door, it was opened. I closed my eyes once more as I entered to the room, bumping with someone resulting a fall. I moaned in pain, and thought, who was on top of me? I slowly opened my eyes just to see if it was Jack, but it was no one near as him. It was a boy with snow colored skin, black colored eyes and long black and white hair with a body that was skinny, yet it was a bit toned at the same time. If I knew better, he could be human but this is Halloween Town, what are the odds for two humans finding this place.

Archer's POV

I was trying to think things through, when suddenly I heard a scream. I got out from the wardrobe and hurried to the entrance, but before I could stop, I landed in top of a young girl. _Remember, you're in Halloween Town, people usually scream, _I thought after realizing what I done. A moan of pain came out of her rosy lips, am I actually hurting her? Before I could move, she opened her eyes and stunned me. Her grey eyes hypnotized me, freezing me into place, what sorcery was this? "What are you, a witch? " I asked so cold. "Witch?" she repeated so nervously. "A demon?" I decided to add. She quickly shook her head and started to moan in pain. "So, what are you?" I grew inpatient, as I asked myself, why on earth I couldn't move. "I-I-I'm human, so can you please move, I'm in pain." She said closing her eyes. Human, she must to be kidding me. I suddenly got off her spell and finally stood up, but she just laid there, whining about her arm. "Where's Jack?" she asked taking deep breath. "Don't know." I helped her to stand up when suddenly I sense a pulse, she was nervous, but I was even worse. It's been years since I ever drank blood from a living mortal, and I was still hungry. I felt my fangs pressing until I tasted my own blood, it was bitter. "Y-y-you're a vampire!" she pointed out; I looked at a mirror nearby and didn't saw my reflection, maybe my eyes changed of color. "So, why don't you run?" I suggested, but there was no response. Jack entered through the door and had a confused face. "Archer, the sun!" he said, and then I realized, I was outside of the wardrobe for a while, yet, it never hurt. "How can this be possible?" I whispered to myself. "Are you alright?" asked Jack towards the girl. "Oh, Sally wanted me to bring you this." She said quickly handing the book to Jack. "Amazing, she's pure genius." He said looking at the book.

The girl and I stayed quiet as Jack fetched us some refreshment, but I couldn't stop looking at her neck, it was like they were begging for me to bite it. When Jack brought the glass of blood, I quickly drank the whole thing in a second, I was desperate. "So tell me, how you managed to keep like this and not…burn?" asked Jack so amazed. "To tell the truth, I don't know." I didn't feel anything at the moment, in fact, if felt like I was human. The girl tried to drink her glass but later coughed. "What's that?" I decided to ask as I examined the velvet color. "It's rotten pumpkin with a hint of spider web." Said Jack as he drank his glass. "She's human Jack, the only thing she needs is water." I said pointing at her like if there was something wrong, so she widened her look and looked away. "Water?" he wondered in deep thought, and in a snap of a finger he laughed. "Can you settle with snow my dear?" We both tilted our heads in confusion, snow?


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

Jack didn't told us anything else after he mentioned the snow, he just to a heavy canister with the help of Archer and we took off. I carried an umbrella just in case if v-boy decided to burn after a while, but I doubted. We passed around Town Squared and headed to the cemetery, where we stopped in front of a hill, Spiral Hill I guess. "Why doesn't she carry this?" complained Archer as he gave me a dirty look, so I hissed at him and he hissed me back, showing me his fangs. "Because she has a broken arm." Explained Jack as we all continued climbing the hill. "Jack, are we stuck?" Archer and I asked at the same time, and to tell the truth, I'm starting to hate his guts. "Wait for it." Said Jack, and for our surprised, the spiral straighten up, letting us pass. Sally told me about Halloween Town trade mark, the Spiral Hill, and didn't believe her…maybe I should apologize later, I thought. We crossed the bridge that awaited us, and reached to a forest. I crossed my good arm when I started to feel the breeze, hoping to find warmth. I had no clue of where we were going, but I guess I can trust Jack.

The trip was getting exhausting, and when Archer couldn't stop looking at me, it just pissed me off. "I hope you two can get along for Halloween." Said Jack, but from what I see, there's no chance in… We stopped in a place where I could see 7doors in each tree. One had a candle, it didn't seem clear; there was one shaped as a turkey and other one was an egg. A heart, a lucky clover, a pumpkin and the one stood out the most, a pine tree. "Jack…where are we?" I asked. "Let me introduce you to the Seven Holiday doors."

Archer's POV

I never heard of this, and actually seemed intriguing. A sense ran down my spine and looked around, it's couldn't be, and in plain light? I shook my head softly and got near one of the doors. "A heart?" I asked; don't remember anything important with a heart on it. "Valentine's Day." Said the girl before Jack could say nothing. "Day were everyone show their love to the people you care…a hypocrite day if I must add." She continued. "SO, you don't have a family to love?" I said without thinking, and heard a soft growl. "What family?" she responded. "Anyways, the place we must go is to Christmas Town." Said Jack heading to a door shaped as a decorative tree and opened it. There was a breeze that wrapped around the girl and me, and pulled us in, before we could realize what happened, we land on a pile of white stuff. "What's this?" I asked holding a number in my hand. "S-s-snow?" the girl said, and Jack came to us like if didn't had any trouble. "What do you think? Wonderful, isn't?" expressed Jack with joy, I read about, never saw it, so yes, it was actually wonderful. "I hope Sandy Claws isn't in any hurry, maybe we could pay him a visit." The girl froze in amazement, who was this so called 'Sandy Claws'? Before I could notice, the girl ran up to the town engulfed with lights, scent of ginger and peppermint, and small persons in pointy hats and shoes walking around. Jack and I finally caught up with her at the entrance of a specified house. She softly knocked on the door and later on it was opened by and old aged woman, apparently freeze on time, which had grey hair styled in a bun and a pair of glasses. "Why hello, how are you sweeties?" she asked as she pinched her cheeks like if she was doll. "Hello Mrs. Claws." Said Jack, and the woman smiled at him, but with no fear, what the heck was going on here?

Jack's POV

Jade was amazed by the view of Mrs. Claws, and Archer, well, he was just confused. "Can we come in?" I asked. "Of course, I just made dinner, would you be kind to join us?" She took Jade's good arm and pulled her in. We stopped in a place well decorated with a fire lit up. "Oh Nick, come here, dinners ready." Called out Mrs. Claws but no answer and so she signals us to wait. "He is checking on his list, he wanted to see if every boy and girl has been nice or naughty." She said touching Jade's nose as she blushed, she seemed like a little kid. We sat on a large table were the food is served, and there was odd things on it, and by my surprise, I saw her with a watering mouth. "I hope you all are starving." She said, but I think she referred it more to her guest. "Oh yes please." Begged Jade, it was so funny. "So Mrs. Claws, how's the Christmas preparations?" I decided to ask. "It's going swell; I hope there's no more stealing other people's holidays." Said Mrs. Claws moving her finger at me, apparently nobody forgets. I let out a nervous laugh; I guess Sandy Claws still remembered. "Steal?" wondered Jade. "Why yes, Jack wanted to be part of Christmas and so, it didn't go well." "Are you kidding me, that was the best Christmas ever!" expressed Jade, now I don't feel that bad actually. I heard a couple of steps and saw a jolly old man. "Sandy Claws!" I expressed with a wave of my hand. "Please, tell me your up to good." He said, but turned to Jade. "Why, hello there. Jade, isn't it?" he asked, and she quickly nodded. "Y-y-yes sir." "You're quite far from home, aren't you?" No response, I tilted my skull, why she doesn't like somebody to mention her home? "Well, let's eat before the food gets cold." Said Mrs. Claws as she started to serve the food.

After dinner, Jade started giving her thanks for the food to Mrs. Claws, that she enjoyed the smash potatoes, the turkey and even the hot chocolate. We sat in front of the fire as Sandy Claws was talking to Jade about last year, and by surprise, she quite enjoyed it. "So Jack, I need to thank you then." Said Jade with a smile. "Even more what you did last year." "You're welcome." "So Jade, why are you here?" asked Sandy Claws. "Jack let me stay to see how they celebrated Halloween." She started. "I hope I'm no burden to Sally." Archer studied her expression, so did I. "Where did you get that idea?" I asked, but before I could even get an answer from her, Sandy Claws coughed. "Halloween Town is no place for a human to live with out there resources." Started Sandy Claws as he eaten his cookies. "That's why we're here. You got snow, lots of it for what I saw." Started Archer, but Sandy Claws laughed. "Nonsense, don't you know how many people passes through this snow? Let us fill up that canister you brought, I hope it would last until Halloween, no more." Said Sandy Claws, I knew I could count on him.

Jade's POV

I study the sky, and I noticed, it was day time, but in here, it was all dark. We were waiting for the canister to get filled by the elves, so I waited outside. My arm still hurt, even more after what had happened today, but on the bright side, at least I ate something. Archer was outside with me, a bit quiet, but playing with his necklace. "What's that?" I asked him. "It's called a necklace, sometimes you mortals get obsessed about them in an instant." He said, he was so irritating me. "What's your problem?" I asked getting near him. "You are human, I'm a vampire. You act bit idiotic and live; I kill you in a bite and keep on with my undead life." He said to me, the urge to stick a stake on his heart was huge. "How exiting, you two are getting along." Said Jack as he carried a red wagon with the cantina full of water, apparently he didn't hear us well. "Jade, come here quick." Called me Santa Clause and so Jack went ahead with Archer. "I don't think it's good you stay in Halloween Town; you know that your family probably misses you." He started. "If you know what happens around, you actually know I'm better here." I responded. Santa Clause stayed quiet for a moment and took a deep breath. "If you ever hungry…" "I'll come by, don't worry." I responded.

Archer and Jack were talking, so I hid behind a tree. "So, tell me Archer, why are you really here?" asked Jack. "Like Jade, I'm here to see Halloween and my uncles." "Okay, so why don't you burn on the sun?" Jack later asked. "That, I don't know. Can we wait for the girl on the forest, this place gives me the creeps." Responded Archer. To my eyes, he was acting strange, and apparently Jack even noticed. When they left, I caught up with them and continued the journey back to town. A feeling of someone watching me made stop, and apparently Archer felt it aswel because he looked at me with eyes widened and a bit scared. What was in his mind? When Jack was going to ask what was wrong with the both of us, the feeling went away. "Why don't I help you with that Jack and you lead Jade to town." Suggested Archer. "Are you sure?" He nodded in response. We went ahead and arrived to Sally's house. "Jack, is good to see you." She said with a smile, making him smile back. He leaned near her lips and gave a soft peck; apparently both remember I was present. "Got any room for a cantina?" he asked before Archer could ever arrive. "I hope you don't mind Sally, is until Halloween." I said worried. She holds my hand and smiled. "You're always welcome here, and like some humans say: Mi casa, tu casa."

Archer's POV

I kept walking with the wagon, I sense it here and even Jade felt it, but now, it was gone. I look at the sun, and it surprised me how long I stranded outside and didn't even burn once. It happened when…how stupid I was, it was the necklace. After I put this thing on, the sun hadn't hurt me because this was a barrier, that's why she wanted. Probably she sent her goons to find me and even kill me just for this thing, and I won't let her. It took me a while to find my way back, and to even find were they both went, but at the end, they were with a girl named Sally. I knocked at the door so hard that I could probably break it. When the door opened, it was Jade holding the door. "Here's your water girl." I said wanting to pour it at her, that would be fun. "It's Jade!" "I don't care." "Clearly you don't like me, correct?" "Now you noticed?" She let out a growl, at least the girl had courage, or she was just stupid. "Who is it?" wondered a voice. "Oh, I forgot. This is Archer, the Vampire Brothers nephew." I heard Jack saying. I couldn't enter a place if I wasn't invited, what happened with Jack's manor is when the person drags you in, is sort of an invitation. "Why please, do come in." said the voice, when I entered, I saw Jack sitting in a love seat with a rag doll by his side, they were holding hands, was she his love interest? "Jade, the doctor was looking for you, something about your arm?" she said, and Jade nodded. "Archer, why don't you go too? It's almost night time, and your uncles would be glad to see you." Suggested Jack, not liking the idea, but he's right. I know I'm being cruel to a girl a just met, but she's human, she's a witch (can't stop with that argument after what happened this morning), and besides, she is so tempting to drink her blood. Now, the girl seems nice, but I don't want anything to do with her until everything's fixed back home.

"Admit it; you don't know where he lives." I said when she stopped and looked around, when I spotted in front of us a metal gate with a long stairwell, she gave a cocky smile. "You were saying?" We went up the stairs and rang the doorbell, we heard a scream, and waited for a response. "May I help you?" wondered a woman. "Jewel, it's me." said Jade who was behind me. "Oh, I'm happy to see you dear. Come on in." There was a large ramp were Jewel guide us through, and ended to a laboratory. "It's good to see you girl, how's the arm?" asked a man in a wheelchair. "Still hurting, what did you wanted to talk about?" I looked around the lab as both of them were busy in their conversation. There was a jar that didn't stop moving so picked it up; it looked strange and I decided to stare at it until I felt I was alone in my own world, but I heard a crash. When I turned, I saw the doctor had fallen to the floor, Jade was unconscious next to a broker jar, and in her broken right arm (**A/N: I forgot to ever mention which arm she fractured on the first to chapters, so she had it though for a while**), a green slime. I went by her side and noticed a dark rotting wolf was at the table. I hissed at the thing until Jade woke up, her beautiful eyes were looking at me…what am I saying? I shook my head; she put me in a trance again. "W-w-what's this?" she asked looking at her right hand. "That's a 'Soul Robber', use it!" the doctor fainted before I could ask anything. When the wolf pounced, it headed to me, trying to bite my neck, if it wasn't going to cost my life, I would laugh at the irony. As it was closer for my neck, I sense that the rotting wolf started ran for its life, like if something just scared it. To my surprise, my savior was jade who got up and had that green thing loose with a part of skin next to her.

Jade's POV

"Are you alright?" I asked when I rushed to his side. "What did you do?" he asked in shock. "I just tried to take this of, but it only attack that thing." I explained. He stared deeply into my eyes, was he alright? He caressed my cheek and got near me, almost to a kiss until the thing in my hand started to growl. "Is that thing alive?" he asked grabbing my arm like if it wasn't of no importance. "Hey, remember that's my broken…wait, it doesn't hurt anymore!" I shouted excited. A soft moan was heard, and noticed it was Jewel. "Oh no, are you okay?" I said when I went to her. "Your bleeding dear." She pointed out. I touched my lips and later looked at my fingers; it was soaked with red liquid. "Really, you were trying to drink my blood?" I said striking my right hand making green thing react and attacking Archer, but he grabbed it. There was silence until he let it go. "I'll help the doctor." He said heading to his direction. After we put the doctor on his bed, Jewel started to attend to him, while I attended my own wound. "Stop staring." I said feeling his eyes on me, even though I couldn't see him on the mirror. "How's your arm?" wondered Dr. Finklestein. "My arm doesn't hurt." "Hmm…interesting." He purred. "What did you do?" Archer asked. "When the 'Soul Robber' got attached to her broken arm, it had a certain effect on it. She's human, so in her case, it accelerated the process of healing." The thing purred softly. "Interesting, you brought it to life. Better keep an eye on it." "So, what was those things?" I asked,k but Archer grabbed my arm and headed to the exit. "What's your problem?" I asked pushing him away. "Not a words of this to Jack." He said. "And why's that?" "Because it's me they want, I'm the cause they're here."


	4. Chapter 4

Sally's POV

I was wrapped in Jack's bony arms, as we lay in bed, fully dressed, enjoying our company. He softly kissed my neck, making feel chills of pleasure on my body, later I turned to kiss his lips. "I love you Jack." I said and he gave me another kiss. "I missed you today; Jade told me you wanted to start…" "I just wanted to finish the costumes just to focus on yours later Jack." I explain turning towards him. "I know, but I don't want to feel so stressed." He said kissing my neck repeatedly. "No, Jack, what if they come?" I said trying to get out of his embrace. "If they do, they would ring a bell or even knock." I rolled my eyes with a smile; I got out of bed and waited for him. "It's safer that we wait on the kitchen." I joked, he laughed. "Are you afraid of the Pumpkin King?" he said getting closer to me, trapping me with no way to go. Jack tried to imitate the voice of a villain, but it was so funny, I couldn't help myself to laugh. The sound of screams made him stop. "The kids are here." He joked as he headed towards the door. "Jack!" said a desperate voice, I was sure it was the Mayor. "I was looking for you, we need to talk about the preparations!" he continued. "I thought everyone was on their day off." Said Jack looking at me and later at the Mayor, maybe I wasn't the only one busy. I headed to the kitchen to prepare some refreshments when Jack let him in. On a plate, I served a batch of chocolate centipede chips, which is Jack's favorite of course, and glasses of rotten apple slime juice. "I brought you the papers where it says 'who is working on what'." Jack put on a face of disgust as he holds the number of papers; he was never a fan of paper works. My heart pressed and chills went through my spine…something was wrong.

Archer's POV

I pulled her close as she looked at me with wide eyes, I had to look away. "Are you mad? Someone can get hurt if you don't say a thing!" she shouts, but I covered her pink lips with my hand and got closer. "You think I don't know that? I came here to save my home, but right now, this got serious." I pulled the key out of my neck and put it closer for her to see. "They only want this, but I can't let her get it, do you understand me?" I felt her heart accelerating but later started to calm down, when she nodded, I let her go. I put away a lock of hair behind her ear, and kept walking. "Will they be more?" she asked, but I kept quiet, didn't knew what to response. "In the meantime, stay with Sally or go back to your human world." I suggested as we reached Town Square. "And you?" she asked me a bit nervous. "I'll stay with my uncles." "Wait, you can't." she said pulling me to an alley. "What are you…" "They are searching for you, which mean they probably knew you were coming here." She explained. I stood quiet for a second and realized she was right. "I need to sleep somewhere." "Maybe you can stay with Jack." She suggested. "I don't to intrude the Pumpkin King." "I will think of something. In the meantime, let's returns to Sally, I just don't trust being here alone." She whispered, I laughed. "Afraid?" I wondered. "No, terrified that that thing could possibly return and kill you." I looked at her confused and Jade laughed. "I mean for the sake of the necklace of course." She had a head start and I later followed, but my head started to hurt so badly. _Archer, prince. Why are protecting a kind that are beneath us, why are you going to protect that girl that can be your dinner. _I opened my eyes and saw Jade staring at me, the moon was visible to me, and she did look quite ravishing.

We locked our hands together because I could barely walk. She got into my head, and when someone does, I get weak. When Jade noticed I got worse, she holds my waist and put my arms around her shoulder. "So tell me, the key, does it do much?" she asked trying to interrupt the silence between us. "It protects you from the sun, created by fairies. That's why I could stand the sun today." I explained, and finally reached Herlom Homesteed and she rang the bell. A steps were heard and an 'I'_ll _get it!' was audible to our ears. A man with a smiley face answered and changed his expression to a worried face. "Jade! W-w-who's that?" he asked. "Archer." She said but then we could hear Jack with a mouthful of something saying "He's the prince of the colonies, the Vampire Brothers' nephew." Jade helped me on climb up the stairs; still she was amazed to hear the word 'prince'. "Did you have a nice walk?" asked Sally smiling, and later noticed Jack laughing so hard. In an instant, Jade let me drop and head to the kitchen with Sally. "What did I do?" I asked confused.

Jade's POV

I was helping Archer walk because he felt weak, and even thou he was a bit heavy, I managed to arrive to Sally's home. His hand was finger locked with mine and on our way, I couldn't help to stop blushing, it was horribly good. His breath was on my ear making feel weak, when he tried to silence me; I felt I was in a beautiful nightmare, waiting for a kiss. When apparently Jack noticed, I threw Archer to the floor and marched next to Sally, worst of all, he was a prince, that's why the stuck up attitude. I grabbed a glass and poured a drink of clean water on my glass and drink it as fast as I could. "Well Jack, I should probably go, I hope everything's okay with the paper work." Jack waved his hand and closed the door. "Hey Jack, I was wondering if I could be part of this Halloween. I do want to scare my uncles." Started Archer, I rolled my eyes; I hope he can go to the sun without that key. "But your uncles don't know…" "Not at all, what do you say?" he asked, and Jack smiled. "Wonderful!" Sally looked at me and had a worried face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, it's nothing." She responded. "I'm sorry that you had to take me in." I responded. "Don't say that, you're my friend, and friends help each other." Said Sally, and we both look at the boys and giggled. "I forgot, you need a costume for this Halloween." She said looking at me. "I saw your work Sally; I know you can come up with something great." I said twirling around. "Your arm!" she said amazed. "Oh, the doctor gave this to me, apparently is now my pet." I explained. "Pet? Wait, is that…" Jack paused and thought for a while. "It quite resourceful, it will protect you in case of emergency." Jack said with a smile. "I noticed." I said softly but Jack gave me a confused look. "I mean, I noticed that you know something about this thing." I corrected, the thing purred and I laughed nervously. "I used it before you, when Halloween Town was in danger." Jack went Sally's side and kissed her cheek, I quickly sat on the couch and look at Archer. "Why does human blush?" he asked me. "Why does vampires are afraid of garlics?" I responded, but he laughed. "Myth, the only thing true you humans know about us is that we can't stand the sun and we don't have reflection." He mocked me getting closer, as his long dark hair covered part of his face.

After Jack tried to split Archer and me up, they left, I didn't stand that boy. "Easy now, it's nothing." Said Sally handing me a glass of water and smile on her face, but I didn't say a thing. "I don't know why, but I just can't stand him!" I said taking deep breaths. "I guess you will be great friends at the end." She said, didn't she heard me? "Well then, now that they are gone, so tell me…you and Jack have ever done more?" I asked almost in tears of laughter when I saw Sally's face. "N-no." "Just kidding." "Anyways, let me bring you something to wear at night." She said but I stopped her. "I think is not fair, let me go back home and make a small baggage full of close that would last until Halloween." I said, she gave me a worried look. "I don't mind." She replied. "But I do. I'm going to finish up your selection of clothes." I left before she could stop me and headed to the graveyard, the place that all started.

Jack's POV

"You really pushed her buttons." I said to Archer as we made our way to my manor, but he kept quiet. "Try to get along with her until Halloween." I later suggested. "She doesn't belong here Jack." He said so serious. "I know, but she seemed happy to be here." I said stopping as I turned to see him a bit thoughtful. "She belongs in her human world, were she's alive." "I know that, but what I see, she's enjoying her staying here." I said as I kept walking, but I heard a loud thud. I quickly turn and Jade on top of Archer, but not fighting…I hope. "Ahem." I said raising an eyebrow, even if I have none of that, and she blushed. "May I ask what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms up to my chest; she pushed Archer away and stood up. "I was going to pick some things back home." She started to say. "You're leaving?"  
"Don't worry, it's just for an hour." She responded, but Archer didn't like the idea. "I'll go with you." He said and Jade nodded. "I know you will follow me even if I said no." Jade made a small bow as if it was goodbye and started walking, I hated goodbyes. I quickly went to my manor and picked up Sally's scrapbook and looked for Zero who was sleeping in my office. "Zero, let's go." I said and seeing my ghostly dog summersaulting made me smile. Archer was going to be a good company to Jade, why must I worry? I returned to Sally's house and saw her drawing on some paper and gave me a weak smile. "Jack, why are you here?" she asked as giver her a passionate kiss. "They went off to bring something, so I thought why can't I pay you a visit and talk about this." Zero hopped in Sally's lap when I gave her the scrapbook. "Oh Jack." She said with a sigh and I laid my head on tops of her. "Don't worry, she will be fine."

?'POV

I watch as both of them entering the graveyard and I felt so furious. Why can't he just leave her alone and let me do my job? Did he remember? If that's so, the Queen will have my head, but I doubt it, both are distant, so maybe I'm still safe. I had to erase the memory of each other's years back; it broke my heart when I saw both of them together. It happened when Archer was still developing, so he had the body of a 12 year old boy, even if had 200 years. Vampire's bodies' stops aging when they reach to a maturely look, in some cases, it ends up a different way. Well, Archer was on the human world at night, and went to town where he found a girl, quite younger, between the ages of 6-7, crying on an alley. "Stop crying." He said getting closer to her, but she kept doing it. "What's bothers you human?" he asked. "I wish I could grow up and run!" the girl shouted hugging the boy. "Unhand me hu…" before he could say something, the girl showed him her eyes, her grey watery eyes, and he was awestruck. It wasn't long until he heard her story and felt sorry, and even more when she was in a dark place with no place to find warmth. Both sat on the alley as she almost fell asleep in his arms but suddenly the girl smiled. "I don't believe in fairytales, but are you my prince?" She asked so innocent. "I am, but why do you ask if I'm yours?" he wondered. "Because princes always save a girl from her prison." Her grasp tighten and soft tears went through her cheeks. "Please be my prince." Her plead was so strong, it was obvious that Archer said yes. The girl's mother called her in screams and when she found her, the mother slapped her face so hard leaving her a print on her pale skin and the insults came right away; Archer wanted to drain her dry, but he couldn't interfere. When the mother left, the girl needed to walk her way back, Archer lifted the girl and pushed away her hair back and kissed the girl on the swelling cheek. "I promise you girl, that I would save you one day." After that day, he respected the humans and avoided to drink their blood, and it would be crucial to the Queen's future plans, so she begged me to erase their memories so nothing like this would ever happen. The prince has the key and won't let us continue our plan, and that made me mad. I clenched my fist, I couldn't stay like this and watch them get there memories back, no, I can't, and I won't. When I saw them disappear into the human world, I snapped my fingers and summoned my pets. This was the night I'll make my Queen happy and make pay for choosing a little girl over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

Archer was holding my hand when we walk the set of stairs that led us to the cemetery, and I found it odd enough that he was helping me. "Why?" I asked before we open the doors to our exit, but there was no answer. I pulled his arm and felt him so close, what was bothering him? "You can tell me." I said, but he took a deep breath. "There's… no, never mind." He let go of my hand and open the doors, the light of moon brighten the steps as I got out. "This is where you live?" he asked a bit confused. "Yes, why?" I asked as I walked out of the cemetery, all was dark, and there was no soul roaming by. "Forget it; j-j-just lead the way." I didn't pay no attention why he was stuttering, but I knew he wouldn't tell me if I asked, I knew he didn't trusted me.

We had no difficulty to go by, where my parents even home? Did they worry why I wasn't back? We stopped in front of a pale orange house, a vivid green lawn and light lid, illuminating the streets. "Home sweet home." Said Archer, those words were just a pain. Home…can this place deserve even the tittle? I got closer to a window, I could see the living room, and everyone was sharing a slice pizza, they were actually having fun. "Oh honey, it was a great idea to order some pizza." Said my father grabbing a bite of his slice of pepperoni, it was his favorite. "How irresponsible is your sister, after WE let her go to that prom, she just run away from her chores." Said my mother, and I could notice my sister enjoyed it. "What an ungrateful girl." Those words came to me as knife to my heart; ignorant fools. I always cooked, cleaned and even lied for them, and I even stood the fact I lived most of my life in an attic or a small room that was now expanded to be all for her. The clothes that I had to wear as a kid was the ones my sister got tired of or even wore it once, when I reached the appropriate age to find a job, I finally bought the clothes I liked. No, I'm not the ungrateful child they are talking about; I'm the responsible one who had to take care of them, even though they would never see it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was afraid it was one of the neighbors, but when I saw Archer's dark color eyes, I felt a relief. "Let's go." He said. Behind the house there was a back door that led to the kitchen and directly to the stairs. The fact they were laughing and swallowing their food was a relief because they were oblivious of my existence, so the sound of the kitchen door opening was nothing to their ears. When we arrived to the second floor, I pull down the latter that took us to the attic and saw the darkness of it. "Watch your step." I whispered as I reached for his hand. Archer extended his hand to turn on the light hanging on beside me and smiled. "It's not that bad." He said, it brought a smile to my broken heart. "Honey, can you look something upstairs?" asked my mother, and I heard heavy footsteps going up the staircase, so I hurried and pulled the latter up, leaving both of us alone. There was a small bed with black frames in form of bars with red and purple pillows. Next to it was an old mirrored chest with broken mirror, all battered and still useful, I remember when I had to clean that up and found a dead rat on it, and the memory of it just brings chills to my spine. Then I turn to see my wardrobe that had broken doors, showing the contents. "On one of those boxes there's a number of bags and suitcases, can you fetch it for me?" I asked as I started taking out the number of rocker style dresses I had. Archer was quiet as he helped me pack; he didn't mind the manual labor I guess. The first bag he gave me, I put the dresses and a pair of sneakers and tossed it at the side. On the luggage, I folded my pajamas, my shorts and some t-shirts, while Archer was folding the skirts into another luggage with blouses and tank tops. In a smaller bag, I put my underwear and basic things like a brush, makeup, deodorant, and my accessories. Last night I missed my favorite necklace, a skeleton key that landed directly to my heart, and a beautiful black velvet choker. "Better rest before we leave." Said Archer, I look at the mirror, didn't see his reflection, but I felt him behind me, so close that I blushed.

Archer's POV

I grabbed the necklace and put around her delicate neck. With a kiss on top of her head, she went to her bed and rested. I finished packing her accessories; there was a bag, full of cameo and chains, some cut off gloves and other stuffs. After I took a better look of the place, I sort of felt bad for her, I know this would be a typical room in Halloween Town, but this…this is the human world. There was a feeling in my heart that I knew her, but I have no memory of her at all. She seemed beautiful as she slept, like if she was at peace. The idea of leaving her here came to mind, then she wouldn't be hurt, but they wanted me, not her, so why am I worried? Am I actually caring for a human girl? I couldn't bear the thought of it.

As hours passed, she finally woke up, and I was feeling hungry. Did I even drink blood today? Only this morning, but seeing her turning her head, side by side, it was mouthwatering. A part of me was screaming, 'Devour her!', and the other part wanted me in control, how I desired to scream. When I was unborn, I enjoyed the taste of blood, the one explicitly from humans, but later, it just disgusted me the idea of drinking it. "Archer, are you alright?" she asked with a soft tone, like a kid, a small kid with grey eyes. "My eyes are red?" Jade gave a slightly nod and I took a deep breath. "You can bite me." she suggested, I didn't know if it was an insult or actually a suggestion. "You know I can't control myself." I confessed to her, but she just laughed. "I'm worried about any side effect." "You won't turn into a vampire only with a bite. One must drain your blood and later you must drink the blood of a vampire." I said sitting next to her on the bed, her eyes widened as she was taking in the information. "Wow, what else I don't know about vampires." She asked trying not to laugh so hard. "They keep their promises, breaking them is just…" I paused and took a deep breath. "...the word of a vampire means a lot to us. It shows our morality, and sometimes, our humanity." Humanity, the thing I lost since I don't know when.

The repulsion towards humans blood, the feeling of a broken promise, and the feeling I had to protect, nurture, started in a point of this undead life, but when? I looked once more the small window this place had and later took a look at Jade, her eyes were so breath taking, and so I got closer and pushed her softly to the bed and got near her neck. Her heart was accelerating, it was impossible to count how many times I felt it pounding, and then when her scent made its presence, I melted. I kissed her neck when I was about to sunk in my fangs, I heard a scream.

Jack's POV

We finished discussing the designs of my new Halloween costume, The Ring Master of Fear. It was a brilliant idea that Sally came up with and I couldn't seeing it done. I planted a kiss or two kisses on her cheek making her blush, and soon kissed her lips. "I was thinking Jack, what can Jade be?" Sally asked a bit puzzled as she looked at a blank page. "It's a good question. Archer is the prince of the V-Colonies, so it's easy for you, but Jade it's a tough one." I gave in a nervous laugh and looked at Zero. "A ghost?" I suggest but Sally stayed serious. I put one of my bony hands on her shoulder and smiled, couldn't do much, just hoping she would smile back, and she did. "I hope they are alright. I have a bad feeling about this Jack." She said as she buried her face in my chest, I hold her tight; I had those same feelings in my bone aswel.

Jade's POV

I quickly look at the entrance of the attic and saw my sister staring at me with wide eyes. "Mother, come quick!" she shouted and pointed a finger at me. "You ungrateful whore." She said repeatedly, oh Megan, you were the one who slept with the teacher in High School, and so I'm the one who deserve to the point a finger towards you, or break the one you're using on me. When my mother came, she came with my father and everything turned into a mad house, it was horrible, it was horrible until Archer ordered them, no, screamed at them to shut up. "Grab the bags Jade, we are leaving." He said looking at my parents which had a loathsome look shooting towards me. I quickly went to the living room and saw my parents following me, and behind them, Archer. "Wait for me outside." He said, but I didn't move, he said it again, and this time, I left. The night was cold, and I could see the full moon, it wasn't like the one in Halloween Town, but it had to do. As I closed my eyes and raised my head, I felt rain pouring down my body; it felt so good for the moment until I open my eyes. What would happen after Halloween? The idea of returning to this place just made me want to cry. I heard closing and when I turned, I saw Archer, he grabbed one of the bags and a luggage and we headed back to Halloween Town.

Archer's POV

I was on the living room with Jade's family, I slowly moved my hand side to side, up and down, and they were under my control. "You will forget all about this." I started saying, no answer. "Jade wasn't here, in fact, she will be away for a long time." They gave a slight nod, but I felt bad for her and even though this is her home, should I let her return afterwards? I summoned the tall girl, she wasn't even that cute, not as Jade, so I pushed her hair away and bit her neck, the blood was awful. It tasted rotten and the sense of bitterness made me want to puke. I had blood dripping out of my mouth and I hurried outside, I could see her waiting, waiting on the cold rain. Maybe I grew feelings for her, maybe it took only a day, but can someone fall so fast, and even more for a human? Her body was slender and small, her long was dripping, and so I had to take her back to Sally's house before she get sick.

The dark night and cold rain was making it hard for us to reach the cemetery, but when we saw the sight of a rusty gate and an angel waiting for us, we run as fast as we could. We threw the bag inside the dark staircase and took a seat on the steps. I was exhausted, but the beatings of Jade's heart made me think otherwise. Our eyes locked, and I was lost in her trance, I hated this feeling, but I couldn't help myself to desire her lips more and more. I got close to her and she did the same, almost forcing our lips to touch until I heard a growl coming from the tunnels. There was a pair of beasts coming towards us, one was the rotting wolf and then the other one was a mutant size rat. Jade's pet reacted and attacked the wolf, while I was holding onto the rat. I remember that I put on my necklace back on when Jade was sleeping, so it was trying to decapitate my head, but a burning sensation was starting to grow in my hands and without noticing, a light was starting to cover them. As the rat saw this, it tried to attack again, but when I tried to hold it down, I saw the beats burning.

Jade's POV

With the 'Soul Robber', it made it easy to fight, and thanks to the extra curriculum, I had a chance to learn gymnastics and made flexible to dodge the beast's attacks. I starting to make the 'Soul Robber' twirl in the air and with a swing I made the wolf fell unbalanced, before I could do anything else, Archer cut me off and put his hand around the it and twisted it's neck, later setting it on fire. I was trying to catch a breath, this time, there were two of them and one of them actually wanted to fight me. The lights from nearest apartment's buildings turned on and apparently cops were on their way here because I caught the sound of sirens. "Let's go!" I shouted entering the tunnel and grabbing my bags, I noticed Archer was still on the entrance, so I called his name. He stood there, like if he didn't heard me, so I returned to his side and pulled his arm. After that, we arrived to the graveyard.

We were tired and out of breath. I could feel my heart pounding on my chest as if it wished to keep running around Halloween Town. Sally's place was a bit far, and my mouth was dried so I sat on the cold ground and looked up into the sky. "Beautiful…right?" I said trying to catch my breath. Archer sat next to me without saying any word and just stared. His eyes were dark like the night sky, maybe he drank from my family, I shouldn't forget that I met him today and at the end he is a monster, but compare to them, he's an angel. I laid my head in his shoulder, even if I was freezing, I fell quickly asleep.

Archer's POV

The sounds of sirens wasn't the thing that froze me in place, nor the fact that this necklace was more dangerous in other hands, but what made me froze in place was the figure in the distance. She was on her knees, pulling her hair like if she was mad, and when our eyes crossed, I couldn't move. In my eyes, all was black, the buildings disappeared but the only thing present was the graves and tombstone of the cemetery. I looked around and I was alone, so when I started to walk around, I noticed a tombstone that stands from the others. Vines were surrounding it, covering the name, but the date October 31, Halloween Night, who was the one that died in that fateful date. I heard a soft cry behind, so when I turned, I saw it was Sally, in a black dress, so I took another look at the tombstone, it couldn't be Jack. "Calm down Sally." Said another voice, it sounded familiar in some way, and later I realized who it belongs. "But Jack…" Sally covered her face in Jack's chest, as he slowly caressed her long red hair. "Tell me, prince, you want to know?" said a wicked voice. "It's not real." I said. "True, but what if it was? Maybe in a future?" the voice insisted. On the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl, pale skin with long damaged hair that was black and white, like mine, but in her case, was mostly white. Her eyes were like the snow in Christmas town, cold and dense. She looked tired and beaten, make up smeared like if she cried, but worse of all, she looked like if madness had caught up with her. "Tell me, you want to know who's in there?" she asked as she skipped around, I felt bad for her, so young and now broken. "TELL ME!" she shouted with her face full of anger, at the end she started to laugh. "Oh, why didn't you love me?" she later said, love? "Zoraida, listen to me!" I said holding her down. "Why are you helping her? If you love so, you would help me defeat Ophelia." "My queen? You are mad!" she shouted started to hit me, but it didn't have any effect. "She turned mad whit power. Ophelia wanted to rule the human world!" I said making her look in my eyes. "She was trying to feed your people, thing that you don't care." "Lies!" Zoraida laughed so hard she slipped away. "That doesn't work on witches." She said as she twirled, her clothing was changing, from a long black strapless dress that had openings from the sides, and a pendant on the same middle of the dress that had rotten vines circling her waist, to the one Jade was using. "Like it? It's a bit of a top to a mere mortal to use" My eyes widened as I saw the same replica, why does she bring her in our conversation.

I felt the wing blowing, pushing towards her, but I fought to stay away. When I took a better look at her, I saw Zoradia in a sane form, her hair straight out and part hold up in the back, letting a white covering her right eye. "My mother said she ordered these dress for our marriage, the one I waited a kids." She said starting to twirl once more and sooner or later, dancing. "But at the end, you had to run away to that pathetic town." "I don't…" "Of course you don't remember, and I hope you don't!" Zoradia stopped and put a finger near her lips. "Maybe, you should. It will drive you mad, and you would wish to stay away of that human girl." "Don't involve Jade into this." "But honey, she was involved years ago." She started to laugh so hard that she it made her collapse on the floor. I rushed by her side and she pulled me into a kiss, making her hair completely white and mine black. I pushed her away, ran towards the tombstone and pulled the vine. "You brought it all on you. Since that fateful day, it was all on you.

The tombstone said it clear in beautiful hand writing. 'Here lies a friend to us all. Who we all will truly miss, and forever rest in peace.' On top of those words was the name I feared the most, Jade O. Fallient Slight.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's POV

The ray of light hit my eyes, funny thing, I don't even have eyes but yet, the exposure to the sun quite bothers me, and more at this hour. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn realizing that this wasn't my bed. Next to me I had a beautiful rag doll, curled up so close that made me froze in position; I didn't want to wake her up. I was worried for Archer and even Jade, didn't hear them come in last night and if they did, Zero would have started barking. I took another look at Sally, since that day I almost ruined Christmas, she's been there for me, good and bad, and even though I'm so busy with the preparations, she understands and even helps me with it, even with the thing I hate the most…paperwork. What I wanted to say, I love her so much that I hoped she never leaves me, and sometimes pains me to say goodbye every morning.

The sound of scream woke Sally up. "I really need to change that." She said a bit tired and then laughed. "Hello." I said holding her chin and pulling her into a kiss. "Good morning my King." Once again we heard the screams, and I took of my head and hid under the pillows. I could hear Sally laughing and later felt her soft hands grabbing my skull. "Go on." Sally said. I hated when the Mayor comes here at this hour, to tell the truth, there's no way to hide from him. Before I could open the door, I fixed my suit and greeted him. There was the Mayor and behind him Mr. Hyde. "Gentlemen." I started and closed the door behind me, didn't want them to come in yet. "Jack, how's the paperwork?" wondered the Mayor, but funny thing was that I didn't even started, last night I remember Sally reading the details and I got quite bored. "I'm on it." I lied. "Jack, have you lost a pair of kids?" Said Mr. Hyde. "What do you mean?" "A human and a vampire." I gave it a thought and remembered that Archer and Jade never made it home. "They are with the Hanging Tree. He told me to send you the message and tell you that they are okay." Hearing that was a relief, I should've gone with them, but if they are with a friend, it's alright.

As I saw the Mayor leave with Mr. Hyde, I returned inside and saw Sally out of bed. "Who was it?" She asked. "The usual." I said, she laughed at my small joke and grabbed her basket, the one she usually uses keeping the materials to sew. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I need to start on your costume, and maybe see what I can make for Jade for this Halloween." She responded blowing me a kiss. "Wait, I need you opinion on something." I said stopping her. "What is it Jack?" I grabbed the papers that the Mayor gave me. "I know I included Archer to all of this, but…" "What's wrong?" "What about Jade?" She looked away for a second and smiled. "I don't know Jack, it's better that you asked her." Sally kissed my check and went on, and I did the same and headed to the graveyard.

I was a bit tired, so I closed my eyes for a second and let out a loud yawn. "Tired Jack?" wondered the Hanging Tree. "Not at all, so, where are they?" I asked. "I found them on a tombstone dead tired, odd thing for a vampire to stand in the sun." Pointed out the Hanging Tree. "He's quite special." I admitted. Both slept so peacefully, Jade resting on Archer's shoulder while he holds her waist as if he wanted to pull her closer. I was tempted to let them rest, but as the Pumpkin King, I have a duty to attend. Before I could wake them, the Hanging Tree stopped me. "Hey Jack, can I have a try?" he wondered, so I just smiled as I let him through. I sat on top of a pumpkin and rested my head on my hand as I waited for their wake up call. He got close enough and started to shake the girl, I noticed she slowly started to wake up. "Want to be next?" asked the Hanging Tree in a creepy voice making her jump but also activating the Soul Robber, hitting one of the Hanging Men and maybe Archer. I was happy it wasn't me and still felt bad for the fellow, but in the other hand, Jade and Archer need a rough wake up call, clearly they heard about a scare phone. "For the love of…why?" Archer said giving a confused look to Jade. "I'm so sorry; I-I-I didn't…" The Hanging Tree laughed. "I'm the one to blame; I forgot you aren't used to all the scaring." Said the Hanging Tree. "Well, I have to go and start with the preparations." He said. "I'm actually stuck in the worst part." I laughed nervously. I looked at Archer and he seemed different.

"Your hair." I said helping him stand up. "What about it?" "Jack's right, it's all black. When did you…" He grabbed a lock and stayed quiet. "Why don't we head to Sally's house and settle you in." Jade stared at him for a while and nodded. When I barely saw her, I grabbed Archer's arm and pulled him to my side. "You and I will talk." I said. He kept quiet during the whole time, and when we arrived, he still kept quiet. "Here it is. Sally won't be back for a while." I informed her, and she smiled. "That's okay. I should keep up with my nightmares." She said laughing, I joined her in the laughter but still…he didn't say a word. "Goodnight." I said to her and left to my manor. When I turned once more, I saw Jade getting closer to Archer and giving him a kiss near his lips. The boy was flushing red, so I just laughed and started heading home.

When I opened the doors, I remember I left Zero back there, but he was with Jade, wouldn't hurt keeping her company. "Jack, do you have a library?" asked Archer. "Up in the tower, if you want, you can follow me there." I said. Before I could take him, I grabbed a bottle of blood and a glass. "You need it, your eyes just turned red." I said as I shown him the way.

We started to climb the spiral stair case that took us to the tower, and finally arrived to the floor. I waited for Archer to catch up, it wasn't fair for him because those set of stairs were made to my appearance. I set the bottle on the table, and turned to the sleeping fireplace. "So, what do you think?" I asked. "It's quite lovely." He said, I laughed; it was a bit messy, the only one that comes here is the Mayor or Sally. He started looking at the shelves for a certain book, while I stated reading the papers that the Mayor brought me last night. Oogies' boys were in charge of the candy this year, that wasn't a good idea, I thought, so I added the Corpse Family aswel. The witches were in charge of the decoration and Dr. Finklestein of the effects. It didn't surprise me that Sally was in charge of the costumes, but she always was alone with it. "So Jack, what's with the paperwork? I thought because it was June, everyone knew what they were doing." Pointed Archer, still on his search. "True, but sometimes in June, we decide to make some last minutes changes on who's in charge of what." I explained. He kept silent for a while and I returned to the paperwork. "I think I'll put somebody to help Sally's with the costumes." I thought out loud. "So tell me, Archer, can you tell me the truth." I said. I turned my chair and saw him with a book in hand, his eyes glued to it. "Alright." He said. When he opened it, he shows me a picture of a key, the same one he had around his neck. The key was called the Clavem lux, made by the fairies on Easter land. If a vampire has this key near his heart, it would help you stand the sun. After that, he stayed quiet. "Anything else?" "Can I keep this book?" He asked and I gave a slight nod; he went down stair, apparently the kid was still tired. I assigned Jade to help Sally with the remaining costumes and I stayed quiet; there was a feeling that something was wrong.

Sally's POV

I saw Jack walking towards his manor with Archer; at least I know the kids were okay. I went to the witches shop to buy a snack, a number of scarab brownies for Jack and maybe some bloody rolls for Archer. In my case, I just wanted a cup of hot chocolate and continued my shopping spree. Across the street there was a loom, and on a glass window, I noticed a lovely fabric that seemed perfect for Jack ringmaster costume. It was a bright red that actually outstood from the rest of the fabric, and on it, like golden color giving some sort of figure, like flames; wonderful to make the top coat. Then, I noticed a lovely fabric that fit to make the buttoned shirt, and the other one, the pants. Since Jack presented the idea to make this year Halloween theme, everyone got excited. The Pumpkin King IT House, the name just brought chill to us all, it was actually perfect!

The idea was that we put up a tent on the human world and when they think it's only a circus show, all the creatures will start scaring and terrorizing the town, and at 11 o'clock, they would return and sing our traditional song. I would rather stay back, I'm not even that scary to perform, and everyone's knows it, everyone's except Jack. He has high hopes for me, and even if I'm not that scary, he says he would be for the both of us.

I continued checking the fabrics until I saw Jewel outside the window, doing some shopping aswel. I paid the Harlequin Demon and went to catch on with her; she turned to be like a mother to me at the end. "Jewel!" I called her out as I ran as fast as I could. She stopped for a second, and when I reached her side, she smiled at me and kept going. "Oh, hi dear, how are you today?" She asked me. "I'm good, with plenty of work to do, but still good." "So, tell me. How's Jade?" "She's good. I think Jade is back at my place, the poor girl was so tired." "I imagine, after what happened last night on the lab, I didn't know if she was completely okay." I stopped for a second and gave a confuse look at Jewel. "She didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" Jewel closed her eyes for a second and snapped her finger, as if she just forgot it for just that second. "She came with this boy, a handsome vampire, and while my darling was going to hand her the Soul Robber, something crashed in." Jewel later kept quiet as she kept walking. "Jade didn't end up that hurt, maybe a cut from the glass. If you didn't notice it, is because the Soul Robber actually healed her wounds. It gives a certain effect on a human."

After we said our goodbyes on Town Square, I stood there silently, like if something froze me in place. Jade and Archer was hiding something, I thought. I put a strand of hair behind my ear and continued my way to another shops. In another loom, and saw a number of fabrics that gave me an idea for Archer.

It was black velvet with red patterns that looked like branches from a dead tree, perfect for a vest, and maybe a matching set of pants. I still didn't know what he would be or do on that day, but it would never hurt to start things already. Next to the table of fabrics, I noticed a number of boxes with broken jewelry. "What this?" I asked Bertha, the corpse mom. "Oh, it's nothing that special. Things that Undersea Gal found on the lake." She said grabbing the list I have in my hand. "Your order would be up in a couple of minutes." Bertha said, so in the meantime, I explored through the boxes. There was numbers of damaged things, most of it jewelry and clockworks. "Here it is Sally." Said Bertha, returning with a number of sewing materials, I put it in the basket next to the fabric. Before I could leave, I saw a black colored lace and a lovely pearl colored fabric, so I paid for it aswel and headed to Jack's manor.

I didn't want to bother Jack, so I put the treats on the basket and pulled the rope, as it to the window of the tower. I moved the roped a little as I make the basket tap on his window, letting Jack know he had something waiting for him. Before he ever opened the window, I headed back to my home.

On the couch, I saw a sleeping Jade, wrapping her arms around a pillow. When I slowly closed the door, I headed to the room with sewing machine and started to finish one of the costumes. "What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind. "Did I woke you?" I responded. Jade went to my side and kept an eye of what I was doing. "Actually, I think it was the Mayor with his car, they aren't many, right?" she asked me. "Only one and it's his." "Well apparently there is a town meeting; sounds like Jack finished his paperwork." I giggled at the idea; I doubt he made plenty of changes. "If you want, you can come with me." I offered and he just smiled. "I would love to."

When I finally finished one of the Vampire Brothers costumes, I stood up and stretched my arms. There was someone knocking on the door, didn't actually ring the bell, so I got worried. "Jade, why don't you start changing for tonight?" She gave me an odd expression, like if she was worried and confused, but most of all afraid, so she grabbed Zero and went to my room. I open the door and noticed an old lady I never saw in town. "Hello?" I said to the old lady, her flesh was melting, not like the Melting Man, but her skin was stretching to the floor. "Why, hello dear. I wanted to give a warming gift for your…friend." She started, her voices sounded rusty and deep, one eye was completely white, and the other one was blue. The old lady hand me, with trembling hands, a basket full of fruits, but the ones Jade is able to eat. I studied the basket for a while and when I raised my look, she was gone.

I changed in another room. I put a lovely short strapless dress that I made a couple days back, that around my chest, it had a vivid red color while the rest was black. When I exit to the kitchen, I saw Jade eating one of the fruits. "Where did you get this?" she asked me, but I shrugged, I didn't know who the old lady was, so I didn't respond. Jade was wearing a short dress aswel, but it was black and white, and it fitted well with her body. On the dress, it had a certain design of an animal. "It's a Penguin." She said as she twirled. On her neck, she had long necklace that carried a key, it actually looked familiar in some way. The sounds of screams made her jump. "To tell the truth, I think I would never get used to that." She said heading to the door. "Same here." I said giggling. I joined her before she opened the door, and I could see Jack waiting for me with a flower. "Archer?" Said Jade looking at a cloaked man. Archer took the hood off and smiled to her.

"This is for the sweets." Said Jack as he hand me the flower. "Oh and Jade, I wanted to tell you that I assigned you to help out Sally with the costumes and maybe assisting on Halloween Night." Jack informed her. Jade kept quiet for a moment and then nodded. "You don't have any problem with that, right Sally?" "Of course not." I actually wouldn't mind the extra hand around here, but participating on… I wasn't really sure if it was a good idea anymore. Archer offered a hand to Jade and whispered something in her ear. She later turned towards Jack and me giving us a nervous smile. "Why don't you guys go ahead, we will catch up later." At first, we didn't like the idea, but the town folks were waiting on Jack, so we couldn't be that late.

On our way, Jack and I stopped at the same, faced at each other and took a deep breath. "Something isn't right." The both of us blurted, and then there was silence.

A.N

I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. To tell the truth, I was done with this chapter a while back, but I was catching up with my readings and forgot to fix some details. Anyways, some of the reviews suggested changing the format of this story, and so the rest of the chapters would be as you suggested. It would be hard for because I'm not that used to that format, but I'll try anyways. Thanks for the reviews. I am grateful for it.

~E.C


	7. Chapter 7

Archer's POV

When Jack and Sally left us, I hold Jade's small and delicate hand, and guide her to a specific place where we could talk. Since the whole town was going to the meeting, I guide her threw the graveyard and I spotted the Spiral Hill, the one we crossed yesterday only to get to Sandy Claws. As we reached the top of the hill, I noticed a smile curled up on her lips.

"Beautiful." She said, her eyes watering at the sight of the full moon. "I never had the chance to have it so close." My eyes were glued to her, she looked so radiant tonight, and when she looked at me, I felt I died again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Shall we sit?" I said looking away.

We stayed silent for a moment; apparently she was so amazed by the beauty of the moon that it only distracted her. I took out the book that I borrowed from Jack, and I remember something that he told me before we left to pick up the girls.

I was getting ready, finally changing into something clean. This time I was wearing a blouse, opened in front in a v style, and a pair of pants, different style, a bit tight. "You look like a pirate." Said Jack knocking on my door, which I found ridiculous because first of all, this was his house and second, the door was already open. I stayed quiet; perhaps I didn't have plenty of choices around clothing, but it wasn't my fault that everything caught me by surprise. "So tell me, Archer, what would you like to do on the Halloween Circus theme?" I stayed quiet for a second and I really didn't have any idea. "Are you going to present yourself as the Prince or you wanted to make an act like the others?" Jack continued. "An act?" Jack gave a slight nod, and kept walking, through the corridors, I could still hear him. "Better think about it."

I couldn't run around in the human world saying I'm the Prince of the V. Colonies; I could put everyone in danger. As I opened the book, I felt Jade resting her head on my shoulder; I had mixed feelings about that. If my memories were correct, I broke the promise of keeping her safe, so I wanted to push her off me, but when she shift her body so closed to my chest, I tensed. Could I really push her away? She had changed completely, she didn't look so vulnerable now, but still, I put down the book down and hugged her.

"Archer…" she started, her eyes trying to find mine, but I looked to the moon, I couldn't bare her gaze. "…don't you trust me?"

I froze, why would she ask that? I wanted to scream at her that she wasn't supposed to trust me. I'm a vampire, she's a human, and the fact I broke a promise to her years back would make her suffer. No, she can't trust me, but that isn't what she asked. "I do trust you." I said holding her tight. Since my memories returned, I wanted to hold her like this, wishing I would never let go.

We stayed like that for half an hour, but for me, it just felt like eternity. I picked up the book and kept reading, apparently the Clavem lux was also used for magic, that's why I beat the things from last night so fast. All the things I can do now, it's because of this thing, but also, the attacks and the threats were because I brought this key with me. The image of Zoraida came to my mind, her voice, her laughter. I saw her with that dress, her supposedly wedding dress, but not on her body, but with Jade's slender body. Vines were starting to crawl around her, touching her delicate skin, it was starting to bruise her arms. "No!" I shouted standing up. I pushed my hair back, trying to catch my sanity; it was all a vision.

"Archer?" Said Jade standing up, once again the light hitting her body, could anyone be that beautiful? "Is something bothering you?" She slowly started descending the hills but I ran towards her and hold her hands.

"Don't move!" I said, pushing some hairs out of her beautiful eyes. "Jade, you wouldn't mind to be my assistant for this Halloween?" I asked, her eyes widened and smile curled up on her lips.

"Archer…" She started and then tilted her head to one side and then the other "…it would be my honor." I smiled back, getting closer to her as our foreheads touched; she closed her eyes and kept smiling. "I-I know you want to tell me something else."

"Don't be late tomorrow." I said as I grabbed the book of the ground and left her. She stayed there for a while, so I continued on my way back to the Manor.

I was cursing at myself when I closed the door and threw the cloak on the nearest furniture. Everything was going great until I left! I'm worried for her; I'm worried she ends up dead because of me. I am angry towards her because she is still here, instead of not going back to her house were I think it's safer, and I'm even angrier with myself because I broke that promise I did to her years back. With these ideas, I think I'm going to end up mad. I looked at the mirror and there was no reflection, but if there was, I would see myself with this look of remorse and the urge to break it into million pieces would appear out of nowhere, maybe I'm thankful that vampires don't have reflections.

'Admit it, your falling for her' cried out a part of me.

'Don't, she's human' argued the other half.

'A beautiful young girl that since the first time you met her, you couldn't help to fall for her eyes.'

"Dammit." I said to myself in a hush voice. I grabbed the cloak and went to my temporary room, and finally found my head. I opened the book and started to study it, tomorrow is the beginning to the training section.

Jade's POV

The fact that I stood there alone made me feel sad in some way. 'Jerk' I started to think as I headed back to town. Since last night, Archer has been different. It made me mad to think he just left, without saying goodnight; even worse saying that I shouldn't be late, but he didn't even had the decency to give a time and place!

Town Square was still empty; apparently everyone was still on the Towns meeting. It was possible I could go back to Sally's place and maybe sleep everything off, or I could go back to Jack's Manor and give Archer a piece of my mind. I took a deep breath and headed to the Pumpkin Patch. I started to practice hitting the pumpkins with the Soul Robber, perfecting my aim and my stamina aswel. I quickly ran towards the mural that surrounded the pumpkin patch and made a backflip and stuck a perfect landing.

"Impressive." Said a voice, making me turn as fast as possible, but no one was there.

"If it's you Archer, just go and screw yourself." I said grabbing a pumpkin and throwing to the air, activating the Soul Robber.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but it would be lovely if you told him." Said the voice once more, great, who is this new character? A scarecrow or a werewolf, I didn't care now. "I'm up here." Said the voice.

I raised my eyes to see a boy, my age, tall, grayish colored skin, pointy ears and clear blue eyes. His hair was short and had dark blue color on it, with a small braid on his right side holding an orb at the end.

He didn't look so bad, so I smiled a little and started twirling the Soul Robber.

"Sorry, I thought you were somebody else." I confessed.

"It happens. Are you a resident or a tourist?" he asked me. "In my case, I'm only passing around, trying to find someone."

"Oh, you lost your girlfriend?" I said hitting a number of pumpkins.

"Nope, only my sister." Wow, now I feel bad. I stopped and gave an 'I'm sorry' look and finally decide to join him.

"I'm a tourist until Halloween." I started saying as I played with my key. "I wish I could stay longer."

"Like I said, I'm staying until I find my sister. Guess it would be a long time. Anyways, what are you?" he asked with a smile, I couldn't help to blush.

"Human."

"Damn, I never saw one around here. I thought you were an Angel." Now there's no doubt, I am completely RED. The boy apparently noticed and laughed, I stayed quiet. "By the way, my name is Elek."

"Jade O. Fallient Slight." I said shaking his hand, realizing I made a fool of myself. I released his hand and looked at the moon. Strike me where I stand, I thought.

"Well then, it was a pleasure Jade O. Fallient, maybe you should show me more of your moves." Elek told, as he jumped off were we sat.

"I-I-I…"

It started to rain, perfect excuse to jump off and leave. The boy shouted something I could barely hear, the rain was pouring hard. I rushed to Sally's House and stopped at the entrance breathless. I threw myself to the loveseat and fell asleep, what can possibly happened next?

Sally's POV

We finally got out from the Town Meeting, and Jack was surrounded by the sea of creatures giving him admiration. I waited outside for Jade or even Archer, but they never appeared, I hoped nothing bad happened. When they finally set Jack free, I couldn't help myself to laugh a bit.

"Intense. I couldn't believe they were THAT exited." Confessed Jack with a nervous smile. "We better hurry, apparently is going to rain."

We ran when we felt the first drops of rain on us, and when we reach to Jack's place; I was ready to return to my place. "You don't have to." He said holding my hands. "You can still stay with me."

I smiled at him, I wished I could say no, but I'm a ragdoll, water and I don't get along, so I nod my head and entered the large place. Jack offered something for me to drink while I waited on the room were contained almost every costume he used for Halloween. "Jack…" I started holding my chest.

"Here, this would warm you up." He said handing me a cup of tea. "Sally, I remember you wanted to tell me something before the meeting." Jack started, a bit worried. "I know it's important because you were so worried, and I want to know why."

"Jack…it's that, I think something bad is going to happened." I said pacing around, Jack kept quiet. "I think we need to be careful this Halloween."

"I know. I have that feeling aswel, but what can we do?" I didn't know how to respond.

"M-maybe we need to be careful." I suggested; I know it wasn't that much, but Jack smiled at me and I smiled back. We decided to rest; tomorrow was another day of work.

Elek's POV

It was all cute. From the top of Spiral Hill, even if it was raining, I acknowledge everything that was happening. The Mayor's was so worried that the plans would had fallen into a puddle and be destroyed causing him to trip, yet the documents were still safe. The witches were gossiping, that never changed actually, and ghosts were returning back to their tombs. I saw how adorable the Pumpkin King was with his soul mate, and then I saw how sad and pathetic the V. Prince looked after a discussion with himself, unfortunately he went mad. Most of all, I saw how the girl I recently met slept, twisting and turning, she was so adorable, but the one I want to find was still hiding. I cursed the day I let you turn this way, I curse the day you had fallen in love, my sweet sister…where are you Zoraida?

A/N

Dum Dum DUUUUM!

I hoped you guys liked how I wrote this chapter! I was doing some research of how others wrote their stories around here, so to tell the truth, I tried. One of my best friends had drawn one of the scenes of _The New Girl in Town, _on DeviantArt, and if you have the curiosity of how it looks, just let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's POV

Morning struck and the sun hit me directly to my eyes, I think Sally needed to learn something called curtains. As I looked around, the house was empty. "Sally?" I called her out and yet nothing. As I scratch the back of my head, I remembered that I had to meet up with Archer (a.k.a prick) early in the morning, but at what hour? The a-hole never said. As I changed into my gymnastic attire, which I still have no idea why I brought them, added some shorts and headed my way to the Jack's Manor.

The streets were still wet, the air was humid, but I knew it wouldn't last long because of the burning sun. As I stopped in the middle of Town Square, I notice no one was roaming around the streets, making it look like a ghost town.

"If someone's pops up out of nowhere…" I murmured to myself as I hope someone heard my threats.

"How did you know?" Wondered the voice.

"It's Halloween Town, everyone is trying to scare you." I said without turning. I knew the one who was trying to scare me was going to follow me.

"Well then. Are you going to see Jack?"

"No."

"Well then, who?" The voice kept asking.

"Someone."

"Can you give me HIS name?"

I stopped instantly and quickly clenched my fists. I don't know why, but my patience had run out on me because of that person and it surprised me. Of all the time I lived, I stood the ignorance that my parents threw me, the rumors that many involved me with, and somehow I stood Archer's undecided mind, but from a person who planned to scare me so early in the morning, quickly being persistent to get me talking about an specific subject and the fact that I haven't eaten breakfast yet wasn't pleasant. Before I could turn, I saw someone rushing to my direction, like if he wanted me to stop.

"Elek?" I said as he grabbed me by the arms and turned around, forcing me to get close to his chest. His scent struck me; the mixture of pine tree's a cocoa.

"Don't look!" he said as he started to hiss at the one who was annoying me. "I'm warning you Medusa, stay away!"

"Oh and why's that? I just wanted to repay the favor."

"To who?" I asked as I started to tighten my hold.

"Why don't you ask Archer? He knows well who I need to pay my debt."

Before I could realize anything, I closed my eyes shut and pushed Elek away from me as I started to hit Medusa with my Soul Robber. A high pitch laugh was caught in my ears; apparently I kept missing, irritating me more. When I felt a tender surrounding my waist and a hand holding my wrist, I snapped the Soul Robber once more and finally a scream of pain coming out of her mouth, and later another hit, and the sound of stone breaking.

"It's okay, you can open them." He whispered to me in my ear.

The first thing I see was a mist surrounding a certain area and so I fanned the one close to me. On the floor there was a piece of ligaments made in stone, resembling a woman. The stone was a bright grayish color and well detailed. The woman had a small waist and long legs and at the moment I noticed her short dress was a tunic, but now, all was in stone. Elek was holding what it seems a head and it only took one look to see it looked normal.

"Wait, that isn't…"

"Medusa? Yes, she is. Medusa never had snakes in her hair, which was only a myth just to fool the people." He took a deep breath and started putting the pieces into a bag.

"She was your…"

"No, my sister is still missing. Medusa was only a girl a close friend, always paying debts with favors." Elek look me in the eyes and gave a worried smile. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you. I wasn't expecting this to happen and well…how can I even repay you?" I asked holding my key to my heart.

"If you let me escort you to the place where you wanted to go, it would make me happy." He offered me his and made a bowing movement. "May I have the privilege to escort you fine lady?"

I let out a giggle when I heard his response, it wouldn't hurt he accompanied me to Jack's Manor. A breeze started to blow making me shiver and suddenly felt the warmth of a coat on my shoulders. Elek had taken off his long trench coat and put it on my shoulder, surprising me that it transformed into a normal jacket.

"Amazing!" I said as I put it on.

"You like it?" He asked me as we started going on our way. "The threads of that coat are magical, making it transform at the touch of the owner."

"I shouldn't be amazed, huh?" I giggled once more.

"Can human do this?" He wondered, but I shook my head. "Well then, you should."

As we continued our conversation, I finally saw Jack's Manor and took a deep breath. Climbing up the stairs was a bit irritating, rather because I haven't eaten something this morning. As I knocked on the door, there was no response what so ever making me knock once more until someone finally answered.

Archer's POV

I was sleeping on the comfort of a bed, something vampires rarely do, but the fact I can stand the sun makes me do so. Last night was stressful with all the things about training for the performance next to…oh shit, I forgotten all about her. She must hate me, and the fact I wasn't quite specific, she would be capable to steal the necklace and tied me to a post in the sun; the thought just scares me.

Knock Knock.

There went the sound making me open my eyes, I bet they are red now.

**Knock Knock.**

The sound made me get out of bed, getting on my nerves.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

I ran as fast as I could to reach the doors and open them with a loud "WHAT!?"

In front, I had Jade with an odd outfit and a man who scent seemed familiar in some way. "You should be a bit clearer on what to do." She started, walking slowly to the love seat until she paused and looked around. "Where are they?"

"Sleeping. Who is he?" I decided to ask, my eyes glued to his.

"You are responsible, of all this." The tall boy started, I think he was my exact height. "You vampires are all the same."

"Excuse me?" I said with an eyebrow raised, arms crossed. Didn't know who was this guy, but I didn't like him.

"You almost left this girl get hurt by Medusa, and worst of all, you can't handle Zoraida."

Silence…that's the only thing that was kept us company during the room. The way this thing said her name made me pounce towards his body, raising him by the collar of his shirt, hitting his back against the wall two times.

"Archer!" Jade shouted, trying to convince me to let him go. "He saved me."

"What do you know about her? Are you…"

"If I was working with her, why would I save your love interest?" He whispered back to me, making me snarl at him.

"Zoraida, why are you also interested on her?" I decided to ask, feeling my hands turning warm.

"Stop!" I heard with the sudden pain on the back of my head. Jade was still twirling the Soul Robber, making me noticed I had my fangs out and maybe my eyes turned red from hunger or maybe even darker shade because of the anger.

"What's going on?" asked a tired voice. We all turned to see Sally stretching up.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" asked Jade so sweetly, and she just hit ME in the head.

"No, I was already up. Who's this?"

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Elek. Sorry if we were loud, I wanted to show Arker…"

"Archer."

"I mean, Archer, how to act on The Pumpkin King IT House. I heard it around the land it would be marvelous." He said, surprising me. I didn't even tell Jack about my performance and I guess I wasn't that specific with Jade aswel.

"Marvellous!" said Sally clapping her hands with joy.

After having an entire bottle of blood, I headed outside with Jade and her new friend towards the pumpkin patch. I didn't trust him, he knows about Zoraida, and the fact he's being close with my…I mean, with this meaningless girl just boils my cold vampire blood. I explained about the magic that this necklace gives me, so I wanted to practice with Jade alone the moves, but that boy never left.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I held Jade around her small waist.

"I wanted to offer a suggestion to her. I know about the Queen, Zoraida and even more, so I can teach you how to defend yourself from stronger enemies." He said grabbing her hand.

"Queen?" Once again, I had to fill her in.

Elek's POV

It felt like hours when Archer started to explain, obviously missing some details. The beautiful girl always looked down, like if she was recording all that he was saying, and when he finally finished, she nodded. Nothing surprised her anymore; it's beautiful to see a girl so brave.

I should call the girl my own; take care of her when all these mess is sort out, maybe make her memories from that vampire vanish forever, only to make her mine. Her lips were repeating all that Archer said only a bit simpler, showing that she actually understood. "Take my offer." I decided to say.

"I don't think I like your idea gargoyle." He said, taking me by surprise.

Was it to obvious? I was a sorcerer, one of the strongest, but there's no strength compare to a women's scorn. After the Queen asked Zoraida to help her erase the memories of those two, I was against it, making my sister turn against me and turning me into this beast. I looked away. A gargoyle, that what she turned me into, and horrendous beast. My skin feels like stone, but thanks to my magic, I could make it feel like a human skin must feel like.

Jade offered me her hand, it took me by surprise.

"My offer is still available." I said, trying to leave, not because i didn't have the courage to stay, but I've been in the sun far too long.

Jade's POV

Elek left the pumpkin patch, leaving me alone with Archer. When I felt his hand on my shoulder, I pushed it off. "Don't touch me." I said so cold, and why couldn't I? He gave me many missed signals that I grew tired, and the fact that my world was in danger didn't help. Archer kept it all in a big secret.

"You don't know him."

"He saved me."

"Don't take his offer." He begged me.

"He's right." I started, clenching my fists. "If the Queen is strong, and if Zoraida is strong, I should be stronger."

"Ophelia would crush you like a twig!" he shouted, eyes widened, hand cutting through clear air.

"I won't die without a fight…practice is cancelled." I left the pumpkin patch and headed to the woods that Jack took us one day.

I fell on my knees and took a hold on my key, tears was pouring down my face…it's a war that I can't win, but at least I'll to fake that I'm strong. I needed to be, oh God, I need strength.

**A.N**

**I finally finished…wow. I was so unfaithful with this story, so please, accept my apologies. Anyhow, I couldn't stop crying when I finished this chapter, and I know for some it's not that emotional, but I felt bad for Elek. Now that I'm a senior, I would be busy, but I'll try to update this each month because I need to find balance within my stories. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Love, E.C**


End file.
